Sister, sister
by Blackamoor
Summary: Éramos dolorosamente parecidos.


Sister, sister

Gina, Ginny, _Gin-ny._ Quatro cerejas sobre um soverte de creme, creme de inverno, creme de leite, batom sabor morango esquecido debaixo da cama, meias brancas de solas sujas e vestidos de seda com algodão, curvas macias de omoplatas de costas acetinadas, gotas douradas de chuvas de verão, vermelho escuro do sangue coagulado dentro do azul arroxeado de veias, leques em matizes de veludo ruivo, perfume de pipoca no quarto de uma meretriz, as duas rosas castanhas dos olhos; um buraco negro se abrindo no céu de meio-dia e o imemoriável espelho das geminialidades consangüíneas.

Eu não acredito em religiões. Não acredito em nada, porque não tenho motivos para isso. Acredito em pouquíssimas coisas, e todas elas são bastante reais, embora confusas, mas não existe nada no mundo que seja belo, importante ou precioso e que não seja confuso. Não há sobre a face da terra (digo isso por experiência própria) nada que nos encante e que não seja difícil, não tenha veneno ou não faça parte de um inalcançável sonho transformado em desejo. E, de fato, as coisas mais excitantes da vida são proibidas antes mesmo de serem provadas, o que para mim é uma grande irracionalidade.

Na verdade, o ser humano já nasce com mecanismos próprios de auto flagelamento. Fazemos uma coisa errada e mesmo sem saber que é errado, nos sentimos desconfortáveis. Nunca entendi o porque disso. Bem, eu não ligava, na época, para o que as pessoas julgavam certo ou errado (Gina muito menos, ela parecia, ás vezes, sem qualquer noção sobre o mundo), e tudo que me ajudava a saber que o que eu sentia não era comum era, como eu já disse, esse mecanismo próprio que todos nós temos.

Eu via os pés dela subindo as escadas após terem vindo dos jardins e passado pela sala, deixando o aroma de terra úmida no ar, somente as pontas dos dedos tocando o chão, como se achasse o piso frio demais para um contato maior, via um calcanhar branco dela se erguer graciosamente no ar , depois o outro, os roliços músculos da panturrilha se contraírem sob a pele enquanto ela subia as escadas, via tudo isso e desviava os olhos assim que ela sumia lá para cima, meu estômago revirava numa espécie de enjôo e eu afundava na poltrona, permanecendo perplexo, enojado e excitado pelo resto da noite.

A primeira vez em que vi Gina – e quando digo uma coisa dessas, pensa-se que ela não era minha irmã ou então que vivíamos separados, mas eu costumo acreditar que houve uma linha que dividiu duas fases, a que Gina existia e a que ela não existia, sendo somente o espectro falante e instável que se fazia passar por minha irmã – ela estava, aparentemente, quieta e indiferente, deitada no chão da sala de bruços, revirando as páginas intocadas e retas de algum livro novo que ganhara; a capa de couro fino ainda brilhava. Devia ter mais ou menos doze ou treze anos, conforme lembro dos contornos infantis de suas costas, a cabeça estava ligeiramente inclinada para o lado e mechas de cabelo cor de ouro queimado flutuavam no ar ao redor de seu rosto, dançando quando ela virava uma página rápido demais. Os gregos haviam tentado esculpi-la na época em que Sócrates tinha mais que citações e créditos, ninfas, milhões de criaturinhas pudicas piscando entre florestas e rios entre um gole e outro de vinho – hoje em dia estão todas espelhadas por museus, ostentando o brilho perfeito de seus mármores gelados.

Após ter sentido meus olhos estáticos sobre ela, Gina moveu-se inquieta no chão, fechou grosseiramente o livro e perguntou, sem me olhar, se eu iria ficar ali a tarde toda, porque ela não era, infelizmente, do tipo de pessoa que consegue ler com alguém por perto, ainda mais – ela acrescentou, a voz parecendo mais séria do que pretendia ser – se essa pessoa era um irmão implicante e arisco.

Minha pequena irmã estava aborrecida comigo por eu ter me esquivado das adulações de nossa mãe, mais cedo, no Beco Diagonal - que naquele dia estava desconfortavelmente cheio- por razões infantis (segundo ela) e por eu ter me recusado (como continuei recusando pelo resto da vida) a deixar minhas raras revistas de quadribol à sua inteira disposição.

Como ela foi perfeita naquele momento, feroz e indócil, me criticando tão deliberadamente enquanto balançava as perninhas no ar, roçando os tornozelos de cetim branco.

Deixem-me dizer que, por mais de dois anos eu sofri de uma febre esquisita, que vinha e ia embora em períodos incertos, sem motivo algum, embora hoje eu acredite que minhas recaídas tinham razões meramente psíquicas. A convivência com Gina – em casa ou em Hogwarts – produzia em mim o poder e a sensação equivalente a uma dose exagerada de sorvete, um dia de inverno acrescido de chuva, uma rajada de vento tuberculoso ao se abrir uma janela, a inalação cítrica do mais amarelo enxofre; ela era um vírus. Porém, o que retirava todas as minhas energias era o esforço para não tocá-la, continuar vivendo na mesma casa que ela, sonhando com ela, dentro da fresca intimidade de seu quarto, e fazendo com que ela permanecesse inviolada e não tomasse conhecimento do meu recente e doentio sentimento platônico, que sequer desconfiasse de todos os pensamentos incestuosos que eu tinha regularmente.

O verão da Inglaterra é conhecido como um dos mais insossos do mundo, perdendo, talvez, somente para o verão da Irlanda. Nessa época do ano o céu e o gramado amanhecem esmaecidos (com tonalidades do mesmo azul e verde encontrados nas paredes e nas portas dos hospitais) e mais ou menos para perto do meio dia o sol abençoa algumas poucas regiões descampadas do país – A Toca fica, ironicamente, numa dessas regiões. Faço parte de uma família que possuí melanina de menos na pele e coloração afogueada nos cabelos, o que é uma contraditória combinação, já que nenhum de nós pode se expor ao sol sem adquirir uma porção cada vez mais crescente de sardas. E já que desde pequenos fomos criados cercados por radiação solar, ficamos devidamente patenteados como _os ruivos _(altos, magros , jocosos)_ e sardentos Weasley_.

Mas, á medida que Gina crescia, era mais fácil perceber que ela se diferenciava de nós, como uma planta crescendo radiante entre outras danificadas. Com quinze anos ela tinha apenas um metro e cinqüenta e quatro, quarenta e cinco quilos e algumas gramas, contra os meus setenta quilos esticados em um metro e setenta e seis de corpo, o que era o padrão mínimo para o resto de nossos irmãos. A delicada estrutura óssea dela não era tão prolongada quanto a nossa, a não ser nas mãos e nas pernas, e a pele (ah, minha querida irmã!), aí estava a grande diferença, era lisa e brilhante como um mármore polido, a mais maravilhosa das visões, enquanto éramos polvilhados de castanho. Havia outra suave diferença no cabelo; os cachos espessos de nossa mãe não tinham se replicado tanto em Gina.

Mesmo assim, a pobre criatura não tinha idéia da dourada e prateada nuvem de fascínio que a envolvia. Ela escolhia uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória para ler uma revista qualquer emprestada, a franja suavemente despenteada para o lado, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior e tornando-o mais vermelho do que já era, a sobrancelha franzida em uma impenetrável concentração. Malmente erguia os olhos para alguém que passasse por ali, não percebia minha presença ou os olhares nem um pouco discretos e cobiçosos em sua direção. O uniforme era, como sempre, amassado, e a saia plissada ondulava em pontas ao redor das coxas cruzadas - a perna um tanto mais alta do que deveria - e somente a ponta de um pé tocava o chão. As meias compridas, que ela variava o tamanho, as dobrando até o joelho em Hogwarts e até a metade da coxa em casa, também faziam parte da ardilosa indumentária das garotas. Nesses dias, eu tenho certeza, vários garotos iam para o banheiro se refugiar da impiedosa e implacável lascividade pubescente de minha desatenta irmã.

Pois bem, eu não apreciava estar com ela em Hogwarts. Além dos motivos que a essa altura já devem ter sido compreendidos, havia outros, e não são de difícil intuição. Gina sempre teve uma queda notável pelo meu maior amigo, Harry Potter, que por sua vez nunca deu muito valor ás explícitas possibilidades amorosas que surgiam em seu mundo de acontecimentos e tragédias variadas. Eles se cruzavam constantemente nos corredores e se olhavam de maneira tão comum que não era possível saber se estavam querendo dizer alguma coisa para o outro. O caso é que Harry não gostava de minha irmã, não como se gosta de uma garota, não como _ele _gosta de uma garota, mas algumas raras vezes lançou olhares furtivos para ela, e entre uma lânguida piscadela e outra, deslizou os olhos verde-limão sobre seu corpo.

Quando voltamos para casa nas férias de verão do ano em que ela completou quinze anos, descobrimos A Toca praticamente vazia. Tinha acontecido uma confusão no acampamento em que Fred e Jorge estavam, e nossos pais haviam ido até lá. Deixaram um bilhete nos contando o ocorrido, mas eu não prestei atenção enquanto Gina lia, lembro de palavras como lago, varinhas trocadas e peixes voadores. Ficamos o dia inteiro sozinhos (somando-se o vampiro nos canos), agindo de forma estranha. Quero dizer, assim que Gina leu o bilhete, murmurou alguma coisa e subiu, permanecendo no quarto por mais ou menos três horas, depois saiu e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, então voltou para o quarto e só desceu duas horas depois. Parecia que queria me evitar. Mas vejam só o que aconteceu naquela tarde; ela desceu e me encontrou no sofá da sala (que eu sempre achei estofado demais para um simples sofá, de modo que afundamos nele e pensamos que seremos tragados para dentro do estofo). Eu girava uma maçã numa das mãos e folheava o _Profeta Diário_ de uns cinco dias atrás, que estava espalhado sobre a mesa. Ela apareceu de repente ao meu lado e agarrou a maçã, depois, como eu não tivesse feito muita questão da fruta, pegou de mim o _Profeta_ e o folheou com violência sobre as pernas, começando a esfregar impacientemente os joelhos nus um contra o outro enquanto parava bruscamente na parte mais desinteressante e descolorida do jornal, mordendo lentamente a maçã, o suco molhando os lábios dela e formando uma camada de vidro vermelho sobre eles. Ela usava uma blusa desbotada que de tão antiga começava a puir nas bordas, o verde do tecido, eu lembrava, havia sido como as folhas das árvores na primavera, mas agora estava esbranquiçado e manchado, entretanto ainda servia muito bem nela, frizando na altura dos seios e deixando a deliciosa imaginação, que pairava no ar como um aroma, do quão corretos eles eram. Era inacreditável como ela brilhava ao sol. Todas as janelas térreas da casa estavam abertas, e a luz iluminava os braços, as pernas e o pescoço dela, revelando as tonalidades nacarinas de sua pele envernizada.

Com um risinho malicioso, ela levantou os olhos para mim pela primeira vez desde que havíamos chegado em casa. Eu interpretei aquilo como um gesto de pilhéria e tentei tomar de volta o _Profeta_, no que ela pôs rapidamente os pés para cima, encaixando-os, com a sagacidade de um equilibrista, na altura de minhas clavículas, me empurrando para trás e erguendo as folhas amarrotadas do jornal no ar.

"Você nunca lê essas coisas." ela disse, a boca cheia de maçã. Limpou o lábio com as costas da mão. "A não ser que esteja entediado demais."

"Estou."

Gina não deu atenção. Então, encolhendo-se no outro canto do sofá e mordendo o lábio vidrinado com mais força do que nunca (ele parecia vermelho a ponto de explodir), ela pousou as pernas no meu colo.

A essa altura eu me encontrava num estado de excitação que beirava a insanidade. Senti náuseas com o peso do corpo dela oscilando em mim como um pêndulo de Afrodite, um tripulante titubeando na borda de um navio sobre ondas colossais, os luminosos reflexos lactários de sua perna comprida e inteira, quase toda nua, não fosse um short de tecido fino que vincava aos extremos no quadril dela e seria mais apropriado tê-lo considerado uma tanga.

Então ela começou a trabalhar. Cantarolou uma música engraçada e que a fazia sorrir enquanto soletrava a letra, ligeiras contrações percorriam suas pernas esticadas sobre meu colo em chamas. Eu levantei os olhos para aquela criatura diabólica. E lá estava ela, minha irmã, esparramada no canto do sofá, devorando a fruta e cantando através de seu suco, deixando cair um chinelo, expondo por inteiro os pés, coçando o calcanhar nas revistas velhas empilhadas sobre o sofá á minha direita – e cada movimento dela parecia proposital, uma espécie de balé preparado para me levar aos extremos.

Ela cantava:

_Eu quero dormir mas você quer dançar_

_Então acenda as luzes, querido, vamos bailar._

E balançava a perna cada vez mais rápido no ritmo da música. Eu pronunciei, num frêmito engatado, alguma palavra desconexa, mas ela disse "Não, seu bobo, não é essa a música" acalmando sua encantadora perna apenas por um segundo, como que enfadada com minha tentativa frustrada de fluir com sua ultrapassada melodia. Eu me movi suavemente na poltrona; escorreguei para frente e afundei ainda mais no estofado, as pernas de Gina passadas sobre mim como uma barreira que me impedia de sair dali. "Você quer dançar mas eu estou amando", eu murmurei, achando rapidamente o próximo verso da música (por favor, minha querida, não pare!), no que Gina deu um breve sorriso e recomeçou a friccionar a irrequieta perna em meu colo. Quando ela se esticou para jogar fora os restos da maçã na lareira e o peso de seu corpo sobre mim alterou-se repentinamente, entrei num plano de existência onde mais nada importava. Lá fora o sol pulsava forte na grama; estávamos fantástica e divinamente sós; eu a olhava, rósea e cor de creme, então notei que ela havia posto uma das pernas num ângulo diferente.

"O que foi isso?" eu perguntei, pois eu juro, havia uma mancha amarela arroxeada na perna dela.

"Colidi com o armário hoje de manhã." ela explicou.

Na atitude mais apropriada e cínica, eu disse "Olha, você se machucou" enquanto massageava sua adorável coxa e a envolvia lentamente com minha mão...e, como as roupas dela eram precárias, nada impedia que meu polegar alcançasse o oco de sua virilha... "Ah! Não foi nada..." ela exclamou, com o tom de voz repentinamente fraco e estremeceu, contorceu-se e esticou o pescoço para trás, mordendo o lábio quando um ruído estalou na lareira atrás de nós; o som da voz de minha mãe falando conosco, enquanto Gina pulava do sofá e ficava de pé, dando fim ao mais longo êxtase que eu já havia tido em minha curta existência.

Se eu fechasse os olhos, veria aquele bizarro contraste inexistente de peles perfeitamente iguais, a mesma textura fresca e macia, a minha mão salpicada de sardas sobre sua perna sem falhas. Éramos dolorosamente parecidos, ela tinha os exatos traços que eu possuía, o nariz suavemente arrebitado, o rosto infantil e enganosamente doce, a curva aveludada da maçã do rosto ligeiramente fofa e que em mim eram mais rosadas do que nela, que era inteiramente branca como uma peça de marfim. O que nos diferenciava talvez fossem as sobrancelhas; as minhas eram ruivas e grossas, as dela eram louras e finas.

Na manhã seguinte nossa mãe reclamou da bagunça, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém, porque a casa sempre estava uma bagunça e ela sempre brigava por causa disso, depois falou sobre o incidente no acampamento, mas não xingou muito Fred e Jorge, então tocou no assunto que não deveria ser pronunciado.

"O que é que vocês ficaram fazendo ontem a tarde inteira?" perguntou ela para Gina, que para minha surpresa não se deu ao trabalho de responder e continuou a passar, absorta, a manteiga na torrada. "Hum?"

"Nada, mamãe." Respondi.

Em seguida ela comentou algumas coisas, mas eu estava preso em Gina, olhando-a com a frieza de um irmão mais velho enfurecido, o que eu sabia fazer muito bem quando queria, e franzia minhas sobrancelhas apenas um pouco para ela, que naquele momento me ignorava solenemente.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa que a deixasse irritada, e isso era bastante difícil, porque Gina não se irritava á toa. Então eu fui até o quarto dela e entrei sem bater, o que certamente a revoltaria. Não deu outra.

Ela estava de costas para mim na penteadeira, as pernas espaçadas e as mãos espalmadas no tampo do móvel, olhando alguma sarda indiscreta em seu rosto de criança, e não gostou do flagra. Sem se virar, mandou que eu saísse naquele segundo, seus punhos haviam se fechado sobre a bancada de madeira. Ela estava usando uma blusa branca de gola larga que escorregava nos ombros e sobrava na cintura, havia prendido o cabelo no topo da cabeça com um coque frouxo; as mechas vermelhas explodiam em todas as direções e se desprendiam ao redor do pescoço.

Pronto, aí estava, eu a tinha deixado furiosa e agora não sabia porque queria isso. "Que tipo de brincadeira foi aquela?" as palavras avançaram para ela na forma de um único corpo, e ela se encolheu como se eu tivesse gritado.

"Pare com isso!" , suplicou ela, contraindo o rosto e fazendo um biquinho amuado com a boca, seus olhos de avelã começarem a brilhar demais. Senti que ela logo estaria chorando, mas então uma mudança aconteceu enquanto ela me olhava parado ali no quarto como um garotinho que percebe seu brinquedo foi silenciosamente tomado. Gina ficou séria, franziu as sobrancelhas. "Que tipo de brincadeira foi aquela?" ela repetiu numa espécie de indignação. "Até onde as coisas são brincadeira para você?"

Em toda a história de minha vida não recordo uma vez sequer que ela tenha falado daquele modo rígido e grave comigo, a não ser esta que agora descrevo, de modo que vocês devem compreender que o efeito daquelas palavras em mim foi violento. Eu pisquei, exatamente tonto como se houvesse levado bofetadas, visualizei a imagem dela no fundo do quarto, a cama com os lençóis desarrumados ao lado e a janela atrás, a iluminando toda como se ela fosse uma espécie de santa moderninha.

A voz aguda de nossa mãe nos desligou do estágio imperturbável o qual nos encontrávamos, e Gina acrescentou em palavras secas antes de descer "Você não vai mais entrar no meu quarto sem antes bater na porta, viu?, porque eu detesto isso."

Se eu soubesse falar a língua dos amantes, a ausência dela durante três semanas não teria me incomodado muito, e eu não ficaria de prontidão na porta rosa de seu quarto sondando algum resquício vivo dela, um vinco diferente nos lençóis indicando que seu corpo havia estado lá durante a noite, uma névoa de amora e morango que envolvia seu pescoço se desfazendo, como nuvens correndo no ar, sobre o travesseiro estropiado de penas e manchado do sorvete que ela tomara semanas atrás.

Mamãe estava notando meu abatimento repentino por aqueles dias. "Talvez Harry possa vir passar o resto das férias aqui." Sugeriu, no que eu a deixei sem resposta. Se pedíssemos, os tios de Harry apreciariam a idéia de enfiá-lo, pelo resto das férias, em outro lugar que não fosse debaixo do teto deles, de modo que Harry, alguns dias depois, realmente estava em casa. Mas isso não iria melhor o meu estado, então eu falei para minha mãe, somente alguns minutos após ela ter feito sua modesta proposta, "Olha aqui, qual é mesmo o nome da garota com quem Gina está?" (ela havia ido dividir uma barraca de camping com alguma garota num acampamento para jovens no sul da Inglaterra).

"É uma menina de Hogsmeade..."

"Muito bem. Sei o nome de todas as colegas de classe da Gina. Alice Adams?"

"Essa garota não era da turma dela." Mamãe respondeu, lançando um olhar estranho a nosso pai, que não deu atenção. "Era a filha dos Molloy, morava a uns dois quilômetros daqui e o pai dela vinha nos devolver os duendes que jogávamos no terreno dele. Uma vez Alice veio com..."

"Muito bem. Tenho a lista completa das alunas da escola. O nome dela, por favor."

"Ela não é da escola de Gina. Só mora em Hogsmeade."

""timo. Também tenho aqui um catálogo residencial de Hogsmeade. Vamos procurar em todos os Sommerfield."

Por um zumbindo de vozes mais prolongado que atrapalhou a leitura de papai (O_ Profeta Diário_, religiosamente), ele ergueu os olhos para nós.

"Só sei o primeiro nome dela." Mamãe confessou, franzindo a testa para lembrar de mais alguma coisa. De repente estava abalada por não saber o nome todo da garota.

Eu já estava com um pedaço de pergaminho apoiado na parede da cozinha. "Mary ou Jane?"

"Não...Rebeca."

"Rebeca Sommerfield."

Não era Rebeca Sommerfield. Não havia nenhum Sommerfield em Hogsmeade, apesar de ser um dos sobrenomes mais comuns do Reino Unido, e ela podia ser escocesa, como o nome sugeria, mas isso não importava, porque Gina estava na casa de alguma estranha que talvez possuísse irmãos obscenos ou até mesmo um padrasto com alguma espécie de disfunção mental e obcecado por garotinhas adolescentes e vigorosas. E ninguém sabia o nome da garota. Era realmente enlouquecedor. E nem falo da atitude de mamãe com relação ás saborosas corujas de minha querida!

Mamãe e papai,

Espero que vocês estejam bem. Obrigada pelas balinhas. Eu [alguma coisa riscada e escrita de novo perdi minha suéter no mato. Tem feito calor aqui nos últimos dias. Tenho me muito.

Beijos.

_Ginny._

"A desatenta", disse a sra.Weasley, "esqueceu de escrever uma palavra antes de 'muito'. Aquela suéter era de lã pura, não era? e", virando-se para mim, "gostaria que você não mandasse balas para ela sem antes me consultar."

A alguns quilômetros da Toca há um lago no meio da floresta e, durante uma grande e rara onda de calor no final do mês, íamos até lá todos os dias. Devo agora descrever, com pormenores enfadonhos, a última vez que nadamos naquele lago, numa manhã laranjada de terça-feira.

Andamos por todo o nosso terreno e mais o do vizinho até chegarmos na floresta, eu, meus irmãos gêmeos, Percy (incrivelmente desocupado) e Harry. No caminho Fred contou-nos sobre a mais nova piada no Ministério, que consistia em Jean Farlow (um dos poucos que Cornélio Fudge confiava ali dentro), ter visto o dando um mergulho "vestido de ébano" ás cinco horas da madrugada.

"A água", Harry comentou, "devia estar um bocado fria."

"Não é essa a questão", disse meu racional e condenado irmão. "Ele é retardado. E", continuou, com aquele jeito meticuloso de escolher palavras que já estava começando a abalar minha saúde, "tenho a nítida sensação de que Gina está apaixonada pelo filho daquele débil mental."

Sensação. "Temos a sensação de que Gina não está obtendo resultados",etc. (extraído de um boletim escolar).

"O filho dele é aquele Michael Corner, da Corvinal, não é?" Fred perguntou e não esperou afirmações. "Ele já ganhou vários prêmios. Inclusive o de mais idiota, na enquete que eu, Jorge e Lino fizemos."

"Conte mais de suas fofocas, Percy", pediu Jorge, no que Percy o olhou, sério, porém corando levemente.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer para afastá-lo (O )", continuou Percy. "O Ministério já está saturado de loucos ociosos, precisamos de gente que atue..."

E acho que nenhum de nós lembra o resto da frase. O empurramos no lago e sentamos num troco de árvore derrubado que estava por ali, enquanto Fred e Jorge partiam para uma discussão de pilhéria com Percy. À medida que Percy ficava mais velho, mais era delicioso para Fred e Jorge o molestarem.

Michael Corner estava tendo um papel importante em minha vida naquele momento, que era o de decidir o que fazer assim que Gina chegasse daquele zoneado acampamento. Eu já o havia visto em Hogwarts, é claro; me deixem falar sobre ele. Um garoto de vocabulário bastante peculiar e limitado, grandes olhos castanho-acinzentados, pele muito clara e limpa e uma maneira de andar que deixava sempre a sensação de que ele estava sofrendo dores no ventre. Havia ainda o detalhe de que ele andava sempre com um outro garoto da Corvinal, cujo nome não lembro, e os dois costumavam freqüentar festas de penetra. Houve o boato de que numa dessas engenhosidades, Michael acabou pegando a mãe traindo o pai com o um dos irmãos do dono da festa, bebeu dezenove Bloody Mary's e tentou beijar o amigo.

Provavelmente Gina não sabia dessas coisas, assim como também não sabia que Anne Hatty, uma de suas melhores amigas, já havia tido duas overdoses e um coma alcoólico de absinto. Anne era o tipo de garota que tirava notas excelentes na escola, visitava com freqüência os avós, adorava usar roupas claras e muito perfumadas e não suportava ninguém que não soubesse pelo menos três idiomas. Gina não entendia como havia conseguido ser amiga dela. Anne, sua pervertida, você simplesmente usava minha irmã para acentuar sua imagem imaculada em Hogwarts.

Eu detestava as amigas de Gina. E detestava Michael Corner com a mesma intensidade. Então eu vagamente lembrei dos olhares que Harry passou a endereçar a minha irmã deste que ela começou a encurtar a saia.

"Gina não parou de falar em você essa semana, antes de viajar.", eu comentei, e em parte não estava mentindo, porque ela tinha pensado nele, embora não me tivesse dito isso.

Harry não se mostrou surpreso, apenas molhou os lábios e se inclinou para catar uma pedra no chão.

"Ela está gostando do acampamento?" , perguntou, atirando a pedra no lago.

"Perdeu no mato a suéter nova que mamãe havia lhe comprado. Deve estar se divertindo, não é?"

"No mato? O que ela..." ele se calou por um momento. Depois ficou me olhando daquela maneira transparente em que todos os seus pensamentos saltam através de seus olhos sem que ele possa contê-los. Evitou falar no assunto e tornou a procurar pedras.

"Harry, porque você", mas Fred e Jorge chegaram espanando a água dos cabelos em nós, e minha indiscreta pergunta ficou esquecida no poço fundo e escuro que era a minha inveja.

Meu hábito de ficar quieto quando estou aborrecido costumava deixar mamãe apavorada. Resmungava, oscilando entre a aflição e a impaciência, dizendo: "Se você soubesse as coisas terríveis que pode acontecer a alguém que está com raiva e não diz porque!". Tentei fazer o mesmo com Gina, mas ela simplesmente devolvia o olhar cético que eu mandava para ela com o dobro do rancor ou me dava um tapinha debaixo do queixo. Era uma garota incrível. Eu escapava para meu quarto, murmurando que agora tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, e Gina continuava a cantarolar suas melodias de algodão e folhear seus livros enquanto estirava seu tentador corpo no soalho da sala. Isso aconteceu com violenta freqüência depois que ela voltou do acampamento.

Hermione chegou em casa um dia após termos visitado as areias imóveis do lago. Estava nitidamente animada e carinhosa, a julgar pelos abraços calorosos – ela pressionou demoradamente os seios contra o meu tórax e o de Harry – atribuídos a nós. De imediato, talvez por Gina já estar com quinze anos e ter começado a replicar comentários bastante perspicazes para Fred e Jorge quando eles a adulavam por alguma coisa, passou a ter uma explícita intimidade com minha irmã. As duas ficavam estiradas lá fora, nos jardins, uma de barriga para cima e a outra do lado, de barriga para baixo, conversando e conversando... De minhas janelas, através do brilho laqueado das folhas dos choupos, pude vê-las fermentando o assunto do dia. Gina, como sempre, havia se deitado com a barriga na grama e balançava os pés, a cintilação de suas coxas escapando pela borda frisada do vestido curto e a cabeça apoiada numa mão enquanto olhava para Hermione, deitada de lado e cacheando uma ponta castanha do cabelo, que perdia qualquer fascinação que poderia causar perto dos fios faiscantes cor-de-cenoura de minha irmã. O que acontecia sempre era que as duas percebiam minha presença na janela e abaixavam nitidamente o volume da conversa. E também ficavam inquietas.

Eu desejava maliciosamente que Harry nem Hermione estivessem em casa, porque Gina havia se afastado bruscamente de mim e me repelia quando nos encontrávamos pela casa. Ela parecia estar com nojo ou algo do tipo.

"Ah" fez ela quando entrou no banheiro e me viu escovando os dentes na pia. Depois recuou e fechou a porta. Antigamente ela não teria feito isso, teria entrado, dado um tapinha nas minhas nádegas e espremido sua pasta de dente com gosto de morango sobre as cerdas arreganhadas da escova enquanto abria espaço na pia e afastava o pobre Rony para o lado.

"_Gin_", eu a chamei, menos sério do que esperava pois minha boca espumava com creme dental. Ela não voltou, mas eu fiquei olhando para a porta fechada, então fui até ela e a abri. E lá estava a minha delicada e despenteada irmã, vestindo sua comprida camisa azul bebê com dizeres "Somente para você" e franzindo a testa para que as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos não escapassem pelo rosto.

"Ginny, o que aconteceu?"

Ela entrou no banheiro.

"Eu estava com saudades de você...", ela começou, esfregando os olhos e "Não me toque!", porque eu estiquei a mão para ela. "Você é imundo e eu sinto náuseas com o seu cheiro" ela foi até o espelho e soltou um gemido irritado. "E eu sou exatamente como você, nem ao menos posso esquecer que sou sua irmã porque isso está marcado em cada centímetro do meu corpo! _Não me toque!_"

"Que diabos eu fiz ?"

"Oh, você é doente..."

"Ginny, estão falando que Michael andou saindo com você. Há coisas que, como seu irmão, não posso tolerar, e esse cara tem os testículos no lugar do cérebro. Não quero que veja mais ele."

Ela mandou que eu fizesse uma coisa impublicável.

"Mas eu gosto dele, Rony." acrescentou, a voz falsamente tranqüila e começando a agir como antigamente, apertando o tubo da pasta de dente com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram sem cor. "Ele é um garoto legal."

Neste ponto eu admito que já me imaginava perdendo a cabeça e empurrando-a contra a parede, gritando que me contasse os pormenores do que "o garoto legal" havia feito para ser legal. E todo o esforço para não fazer isso tirou o resto das energias que eu tinha acumulado no jantar da noite passada, de modo que agarrei a borda da pia e sentei na tampa do vaso sanitário, a cabeça girando.

Ela continuou: "Ele realmente tem problemas psicológicos, mas isso faz dele uma pessoa interessante, gentil e que não tem hábitos imorais."

Ah, minha irmã...minha irmã feliz e para sempre ingênua! Não tive coragem de contar sobre os desvios de Michael e me pergunto até hoje se ela realmente não sabia. Mas, enquanto Gina prolongava seus comentários mordazes contra minha enfraquecida pessoa e se erguia, toda branca e azul bebê em minha frente (a curva perfeita do bumbum cada dia mais ardente e acetinada, sob a luz esplêndida da impossibilidade de contato, acentuando-se debaixo do algodão da camisola, que repuxava quando ela se inclinava para o espelho), eu sentia o sangue latejando em minha garganta.

"Mas você tem hábitos imorais, Rony.", ela murmurava entre dentinhos de porcelana cheirando a morango, "Você tem desejos sexuais pela sua irmã."

Eu não respondi nada, mas olhei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida em desdém. Era minha defesa mais rápida, entendam, mas por dentro eu dissolvia completamente.

"Oh, como eu odeio você e desejo que não fossemos irmãos!", ela disse, enraivecida, no que eu levantei depressa e sai do banheiro com violência.

Como se isso não tivesse sido o suficiente, nosso pai ainda tinha desejos arrebatados em possuir artefatos trouxas e repetiu a tentativa de esconder em nosso terreno um carro. E desta vez a lataria não era tão velha e tinha a cor brilhante e indiscreta do cobre envelhecido. Ele nos contou isso enquanto estávamos pondo fogo em um ninho de gira-giras no porão.

"Escutem", comentou timidamente para mim, Fred, Jorge e Harry, "ganhei outra daquelas máquinas sobre rodas que os trouxas usam para passear pelas ruas, e percebi que a que eu tinha antes era muito precária se comparada a esta nova. Mas a mãe de vocês não pode saber disso...ainda estou testando as peças."

"Podemos ver ele?", quis saber Fred.

"Está depois do pomar, debaixo de algumas árvores baixas. Julguei que seria mais difícil vê-lo ali."

"O que ele tem de diferente do outro?"

"Há botões que se você gira, sai um arzinho fresco por uns quadradinhos gradeados perto do painel."

"Ar-condicionado.", Harry disse. "O carro de tio Válter tinha isso."

"Há mais botões e dispositivos que o outro" continuou meu entusiasmado pai, "e descobri que ele capta freqüências estranhas."

Harry o olhou, ilariamente confuso.

"Como assim capta freqüências?"

"Assim...se você gira o botão...às vezes escuta músicas estranhas, mas depois que o trouxe para cá não está mais funcionando, apenas chiados."

"Ah, o rádio! Não pega aqui, não tem rede elétrica."

Fomos olhar o carro no início da noite. Inventamos para mamãe que iríamos ao lago, ela choramingou que era perigoso naquele escuro todo, fez algumas recomendações e mandou, por fim, irritada e contrariada, irmos logo. O caminho até o pomar era vazio e desinteressante, no enorme espaço aberto que nos rodeava apenas as estrelas cintilavam, parecendo mais próximas do que realmente eram, e uma linha alaranjada cor de néon pulsava no horizonte; os primeiros raios de sol do outro lado do mundo.

A máquina estava tão bem escondida que só nos demos conta dela quando já estávamos quase em cima do capô, então acendemos luzes em nossas varinhas e ele todo surgiu debaixo de nossos narizes, grande e dourado. Entramos, eu e Harry nos bancos traseiros e Fred e Jorge nos dianteiros.

"Ah, ali está.", Harry apontou. "Aperte o desembaçador de vidros."

Jorge o obedeceu, porque o vidro estava espessamente embaçado com a friagem da noite. Ficamos ali dentro durante horas, não porque o carro nos oferecia um interminável entretenimento, e sim porque não tínhamos coragem de voltar para casa com o frio cada vez maior do lado de fora. Harry havia nos ensinado a ligar o aquecedor ("Cara, que maneiro!") e aquele ambiente escuro e quente era a trégua de que precisávamos.

"Os pais de Daniel Johns têm um carro também", Jorge disse. Johns era uma família bastante e rica e bastante odiosa que fazia parte da elite de Hogwarts. "Não sei o modelo, porque Daniel já o bateu tantas vezes que desfigurou a lataria."

"Qual é o modelo desde aqui, Harry?" perguntei.

Harry estava se esticando entre os dois bancos dianteiros, tentando ver alguma coisa no painel. "Vocês têm certeza que o Sr.Weasley _ganhou _este carro?"

"Não." – uníssono.

Harry voltou ao acento, coçando a nuca e evitando os olhares curiosos de Fred e Jorge pelo retrovisor.

"Bem", meu sensível e cauteloso amigo começou, "a quilometragem está zerada."

"E daí? Isso significa que ele trouxe o carro usando magia.", arriscou Jorge.

"Significa, sim. Mas este carro é novo em folha, Jorge, e a não ser que quem tenha o dado para seu pai seja tão bruxo que não conheça o valor desse carro no mundo dos trouxas, há algo muito estranho."

"Papai não ganhou ele." Explicitei em tom cansado para Fred e Jorge.

Fred disse em palavras jocosas que isso não importava e afundou no banco, brincando com o volante como um garotinho deslumbrado. E não parava de falar no quanto seria magnífico passear com "a máquina" em Londres, pela Picadilly Circus onde havia a maior concentração de garotas trouxas bonitas por metro quadrado na Inglaterra, depois das dez da noite.

"Um carro pode servir para uma infinidade de coisas, Rony", disse, quando percebeu que ninguém estava dando muita atenção aos seus comentários.

"Se mamãe souber, ao menos este aqui não vai servir para mais nada."

Desnecessário dizer que fui ameaçado drástica e agressivamente por conta de minhas irrefletidas palavras. Meus irmãos voltaram para casa uma hora mais tarde, alegando que mamãe havia nos pedido para não voltarmos tarde demais, e eu e Harry tomamos seus lugares agora vagos.

"Tenho planos mais grandiosos para este carro." Falei. "Mudaríamos a placa para M.D.Q."

"O que é M.D.Q?"

"Matador de Doninhas Quicantes."

"Você sabe, Lúcio Malfoy foi afastado do Ministério."

"Quem não foi? Aquela porcaria vai acabar ficando vazia. Porque você olha tanto para minha irmã, Harry?"

Não olhei para ele depois de perguntar isso, mas ele ficou no mais limpo e tranqüilo silêncio que uma pessoa sem culpa pode mergulhar, o que fez o gosto amargo do arrependimento subir em minha boca.

"Você", ele começou, a voz tão baixa e sossegada que causava sono. "sabe a resposta."

Raramente falávamos sobre aquelas coisas ou qualquer assunto que fosse expor demais nossas intimidades. Sendo garotos, não precisávamos falar do que sabíamos que acontecia com outros garotos, mas o que vivenciamos naquela noite foi no mínimo doentio, muito mais de minha parte do que de Harry. As minhas palavras foram as seguintes: "Vá até o universo de papel branco e rosa de Gina e a arranque de lá, ela não vai recusar você."

"Não quero."

"Porque diabos você olha pra ela então?"

"Pelo motivo pelo qual qualquer garoto na face da terra olharia para ela. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você me conta sobre sua estranha relação com ela e eu conto o que você realmente quer saber e não tem coragem de perguntar direito."

Rony Weasley gelou. E tudo isso num estado perfeito e calmo de nervos inflexíveis que Harry, pela primeira vez, mostrou saber controlar invejavelmente bem. Imagino, mesmo hoje, se os motivos da paixão contida de Hermione por ele não eram esses; a obscura singularidade de seu caráter. Não vem ao caso agora, mas nunca duvidei que Harry pudesse ser bastante cruel e insensível se quisesse.

Bem, respondi, em enrolados volteios, que não sabia do que ele estava falando, ficando gradativamente mais convencido de que ele sabia do incidente entre mim e Gina naquele vergonhoso sofá enquanto murmurava perigosamente "A verdade, Rony...a verdade."

"Não é algo irremediável, mas não parece normal.", Harry falou como se refletisse em voz alta.

A verdade é que meu malévolo amigo nunca entendeu o que eu sentia pela minha irmã.

Aquilo estava acabando comigo.

Mamãe ficou sabendo só muito tarde sobre o carro, o que favoreceu minha inopinada e deliciosa experiência numa das últimas noites antes de começarmos o ano em Hogwarts. Eu continuei me refugiando no carro que havia muito tinha revertido à condição de templo (recordação eterna das ações memoráveis) , o que, no íntimo, sempre fora sua vocação. Hermione, desde que descobrira por via desconhecida que ocultávamos o carro atrás do pomar, foi fazer uma visita ao respectivo e me encontrou lá, deitado no banco inclinado e de braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Fiquei admirado por ela ter andando todo o descampado escuro sozinha. Conversamos sobre coisas banais. Entretanto era sempre agradável conversar com ela, porque ela sabia dizer as coisas certas nas horas adequadas e isso dava ás situações uma moldura fluída de conversa civilizada.

"Venha logo," ela disse, saindo do carro. "todos já estão jantando."

E foi embora. Quase uma hora depois voltou. Ou foi o que minha mente sem pouca criatividade pode achar, já que meus olhos estavam fechados quando a porta do carro se abriu bruscamente e todo ele sacudiu com o peso da pessoa que me agarrou pelas lapelas, pulou lascivamente sobre meu colo e sugou minha boca com a força de um demoniozinho. O cheiro de terra molhada invadiu minhas narinas, assim como o excitante cheiro silvestre de minha irmã. Reconheci o corpo dela desleixadamente jogado sobre o meu, o veludo áspero de sua língua de morango derretendo-se contra a minha e tomei consciência do fato. Ela foi rápida e deixou o carro como uma raposa arisca antes que eu pudesse tocá-la, quando sua saliva ainda umedecia meu lábio. Eu poderia ter morrido naquela noite, de amor, de êxtase, de culpa. Escrevi mais de cem páginas sobre tudo e não cheguei a lugar algum. As datas se confundem em minha memória. Isso deve ter acontecido por volta de 29 de Agosto. Acho que não posso continuar. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Tipógrafo, repita, por favor, até preencher toda a página.

Minha ida para Hogwarts foi realizada quase uma semana mais tarde, e teria sido mais se não existisse magia e eu fosse depender de qualquer outro método para me curar da persistente e arrebatadora febre que tive. Pouca coisa me lembro sobre esse intervalo de dias, imagens mal formadas de um teto claro e dourado de sol, a voz de Gina dizendo para mim "Detesto você, não faça isso comigo! Ron, está me ouvindo? Meu Deus...não faça isso..." e seus soluços violentos sacudindo minha cama, o gosto dela, e somente o gosto dela que latejava em minha boca e em minha garganta como a própria pulsação da febre. Talvez seja importante dizer que depois do imprevisível pedido de desculpas de Gina, eu tenha começado a criar hábitos disfuncionais e ligeiramente violentos. Francamente, eu era um garoto amuado de dezesseis anos que estava física e psicologicamente dependente da irmã mais nova; antes de qualquer coisa me revoltava a idéia de ser dependente de alguém, em seguida era sôfrego o fato de eu estar indubitavelmente no mais alto estágio do...amor? – Por três noites seguidas meu sonho se resumia em Gina vindo visitar-me no quarto, encharcada de chuva, cheirando a açúcar, desajeitada e aérea, vagamente depravada, a malha da roupa fragilizada com a água e permitindo que eu visse os mais secretos detalhes de seu corpo. E esses sonhos se tornavam mais encorpados quando eu lembrava que eles haviam sido reais.

Gina, entretanto, fazendo jus ao seu típico orgulho camuflado de arrependimento, tornou a se afastar ainda mais impiedosamente de mim. Ela sabia meus horários de aula e evitava estar perto das salas que eu estaria, almoçava e jantava nos últimos minutos ao final dos intervalos, pois eu, Hermione e Harry sempre éramos os primeiros a fazer isso. E mais uma infinidade de coisinhas insignificantes que se juntaram e completaram o magnífico e insuportável jogo de sedução de minha irmã insaciável.

Numa tarde limpa de verão, no fim das aulas daquele dia, a vi esparramada numa nesga de sol lá fora, a claridade iluminando seu rosto lácteo, seus cabelos pendendo em direção á grama; uma cascata sedosa de fogo espiralado, a deliciosa visão de uma pequena ninfa que esticava as pernas e cruzava os tornozelos enfiados em sapatinhos de boneca. Então Harry se aproximou e entrou no seu sol. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, esfarelou folhas secas em cima de sua cabeça, espanando os pequenos pedaços que haviam ficado presos no ombro de minha irmã. Harry disse alguma coisa e, por mais que nunca o tivéssemos visto dizer nada muito inteligente a uma garota (exceto Hermione), a fez rir.

Gina ria com a mesma freqüência que acontecem os anos bissextos. Não por ser uma garota mau-humorada, mas ao seu redor as únicas coisas que a podiam fazer rir eram Fred e Jorge, e ela não se permitia rir das "macaquices" deles.

O que Harry estava tentando fazer era um mistério que eu evitava desvendar, apenas sei que ele dava aulas de reforço para ela porque Hermione soltou isso numa ocasião qualquer, e eu perguntei os horários dessas aulas. Terças e Quintas, de seis às sete e meia da tarde.

Merry Gregor era uma sextanista da Grifinória cujos pais adotivos moravam na Califórnia e mandavam todo fim do ano discos promocionais da Dolores O'nell e porções de revistas de viagens. Ela tinha um estereótipo fúnebre, detestava motoristas e escrevia _Requiescant In Pace_ nas etiquetas das blusas e nas bordas dos cadernos, com tinta roxa. Mas foi Merry quem começou a despertar em mim o mais doce ciúme em relação a Gina e que mais tarde iria me levar á loucura doentia.

Merry ocupava suas tardes na biblioteca, escolhia uma mesa e ficava por ali, mascando chiclete até o açúcar da goma acabar para pregá-lo debaixo da cadeira, e então ela se dava conta de que não havia lido nenhum dos livros que mandara descer das prateleiras naquela tarde, que todos estavam abertos e intocavelmente empoeirados em sua frente. De noite, quando nos encostávamos nos bancos dos corredores externos do saguão, ela vinha, quase toda vestida de preto como a noiva de Lúcifer e ficava apoiada no encosto do banco que eu estava, os dedos cruzados numa atitude séria e relaxada.

"Merry", eu falava, "sua ovelha negra."

Ela dava uma risada de escárnio. "Preste atenção na sua irmãzinha, Weasley...o assunto já atingiu níveis elevados de fofoca."

O assunto era os hábitos depravados de Gina. Deixem-me explicar. Não me perturbavam maiormente suas insinuações auto-acusadoras, mesmo se sua "pureza" tivesse sido ligeiramente avariada por alguma experiência de erotismo juvenil, sem dúvida de caráter homossexual, naquele maldito acampamento de férias. Seu beijo, para meu maravilhado embaraço, tinha certos requintes bastante cômicos de adejo e penetração, o que me fez concluir que ela fora, realmente, iniciada em tenra idade por alguma pequena lésbica (não me assustaria se fosse Anne). Nenhum garoto do tipo de Michael teria sido capaz de ensinar _aquilo_ a ela. E o que acontecia era apenas isso, Gina estava testando seus recentes conhecimentos e eu era uma de suas vítimas. Assim como nos dias que ela sentava-se na borda da cama e levantava o pé para desatar o laço do sapato e mostrando, ao fazê-lo, a parte de baixo de sua coxa e a forquilha da calcinha, que de tão clara se confundia com sua própria pele – ela sempre fora particularmente distraída, ou despudorada, ou ambas as coisas.

"É, você detesta essas coisas.", eu dei continuação á insossa conversa. "Talvez seja porque é sempre você o alvo das maliciosas fofocas."

"Harry..." ela continuava sem me dar atenção, fechando os olhos ao pronunciar aquele nome. "eu queria que ele me desse aulas de reforço e colocasse o joelho entre as minhas pernas durante o recreio..."

Mas Merry, de onde foi que tiraram você? De um conto de terror para assustar criancinhas. E aqueles olhos violáceos recheados de azul sangravam pela mais poderosa de todas as dores.

"Porque é que você não gosta de motoristas, Merry?"

Ela detestava motoristas porque os verdadeiros pais dela costumavam viajar para as montanhas em dois carros. No primeiro ia o pai e a mãe dela, no segundo iam o motorista, a babá e a solitária Merry Gregor...sempre sozinha...sempre negra.

No dia seguinte eu fui verificar os estudos de Gina. Escondi-me sorrateiramente atrás de umas estantes e esperei até que os dois chegassem, o que não demorou a acontecer. Sentaram-se e começaram a estudar. Gina se levantava quase toda hora para ir buscar algum livro ou pegar a mochila que ela jogava na outra ponta da mesa, e sempre que voltava a se sentar, fazia com que a cadeira arrastasse para mais perto de Harry, ficando nisso até que sua coxa estivesse encostando na dele. Então a pequena criatura começava a exalar seu despropositado e eficaz perfume encantado que noutras vezes havia produzido em mim os mais incestuosos desejos, e é claro que Harry não seria uma exceção.

Não havia sobre a face da terra pessoa que conhecesse mais Harry do que eu, e aquelas horas em que ele ia para a biblioteca com Gina - mais especialmente quando ela grudava o alvo corpo no dele - eram as horas mais interessantes de seus dias debilitados. A decrépita Madame Pince levantava os olhos para a mesa em que os dois adolescentes estavam e dava a impressão encabulada de saber em detalhes magníficos tudo que se passava ali.

Em minha sempre fabulosa e frenética impaciência, sai de trás da estante e apareci repentinamente na mesa deles. Gina ficou francamente surpresa e levantou os enormes olhos de mel e avelã para mim, decepcionados e incrédulos. Harry demorou um pouco mais para notar minha sombra sobre a mesa antes totalmente iluminada de sol, mas quando o fez, não mostrou assombro algum. Algo que me chocou foi o fato de Gina não ter se movido um milímetro para longe dele, nem movido seu braço que estava roçando a minutos inconcebíveis no dele, ambos pousados na borda da mesa.

Ele me disse um suave "oi" e perguntou sobre Hermione, no que eu respondi rispidamente que não sabia.

"Rony",Gina interrompeu, percebendo meu crescente mau-humor letal, "vamos ali um segundo para eu lhe falar sobre a coruja que mamãe nos mandou hoje cedo. Você não recebeu uma também?"

Não havia coruja nenhuma, porque mamãe havia mandando uma dois dias atrás e não havia necessidade de mandar outra em um intervalo tão insignificante de tempo. Entretanto, segundos depois nós estávamos nos fundos da biblioteca e quietos, de frente um para o outro, encostados melancolicamente nos dorsos duros dos livros. Minha eriçada raiva não me deixou pronunciar nada. E Gina parecia estar em um estranho estado de confusão mental, o que devia fazer parte, imaginei, de seu adiantado libido.

Enfim, ela ficou calada o tempo inteiro e acabou voltando para a mesa onde Harry ainda a esperava. Ao longo de todo o verão em Hogwarts não foi nada absurdamente diferente disso que ficou, de maneira freqüente e enfadonha, acontecendo. Os comentários sobre as estripulias de Gina, cada vez mais absurdos, picantes e gerados pela meticulosa criatividade de um Michael alcoolizado, estavam começando a atrapalhar minha vida. Por três vezes consecutivas eu disparei em direção a Malfoy com o punho erguido, sendo retido no meio do caminho, após ele ter desgraçadamente feito insinuações impróprias sobre minha despreocupada irmã. Ela, que por sua vez, fazia-se desconhecer solenemente seu nome nas rodinhas de garotas que se formavam durante os intervalos.

Não mais em Hogwarts. Mal posso suportar a dor de cabeça diária no ar opaco dessa casa tumular. Provas e exames parecem grandes e nítidos como uma casinha no final da estrada que se aproxima cada vez que você acelera o carro no asfalto, os sonhos são paredes cobertas por frases em latim escritas com fogo. Lembro que havia um garoto parado na borda da Floresta Proibida, beijando uma garota, Gina – Não era Gina. Mas em algum lugar da escola a cena se repetia e Michael, o desgraçado, estava olhando para o lábio dela, que tem a cor de uma cereja que pede para ser mordida. Me pergunto qual o real motivo disso tudo, se ele tão cedo não vai ter de Gina o que quer. Digo isso, caros amigos, porque ela contou-me tudo, em detalhes fatídicos e insuportavelmente verídicos. Assim que chegamos na _Toca_, ela dirigiu a palavra (particular e intimamente) para mim pela primeira vez num intervalo de seis meses e duas semanas, e eu compreendi que minha astuta irmã não falava comigo em Hogwarts simplesmente para não causar suspeitas. Disse, com a voz débil, que não podia se aproximar de mim lá, não podia dirigir o olhar para mim, porque tinha medo de cometer uma loucura, o que, aliás, foi o que ela fez quando subimos após o jantar, pulando em mim daquela maneira inusitada – a marca registrada da garota! – ainda no meio do corredor, como se não pudesse agüentar até chegarmos no quarto. Não ousando, não ousando abandonar-me a meus impulsos - não ousando imaginar que aquilo era o começo de uma vida inefável que, com a ajuda do destino, eu finalmente havia transformado em realidade – não ousando de fato beijá-la, toquei com o máximo de reverência os lábios quentes que se abriram, em minúsculos sorvos, sem qualquer lascívia; mas ela, num repelão impaciente, apertou com tamanha força sua boca contra a minha que senti a pressão de seus dentes da frente e compartilhei do gosto de suco de limão de sua saliva. Naturalmente, eu sabia que para ela se tratava apenas de uma brincadeira inocente, uma prolongação das experiências antes vividas em Hogwarts ou a imitação juvenil de alguma falsificação de romance barato, e foi sempre isso que me levou a acreditar que nem Michael nem qualquer outra lésbica poderia tê-la corrompido de fato. Sequer seus beijos haviam mudado ou indicavam algum aprendizado mais elevado, não fosse pela macia sucção que ela fez em meu pescoço...Movido por uma bendita intuição, afastei-a de mim – não mais do que um segundo antes que mamãe aparecesse no alto da escada e parasse, nos olhando.

Desconfiada, de sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela perguntou:

"Vocês viram Fred e Jorge?"

"Não vimos, não", disse Gina, os dedos inocentes ainda pousados em meu abdômen.

Retomamos o caminho para nossos quartos, mas Gina passou direto pelo dela e entrou no meu, deitando-se de barriga na minha cama e pondo meu travesseiro entre os braços cruzados.

"Porque é que você está trancando o quarto?" ela perguntou, a voz um tanto estridente e assustada, quando eu fiz menção de girar a chave na fechadura

"Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo com você, e preferia que ninguém escutasse a conversa."

"Bem, simplesmente feche a porta."

De modo geral, ela era uma garota cuidadosa e contou-me em palavras amenas como havia sido sua iniciação. Seu relato volúvel mas desprendido era acompanhado aqui e ali por umas caretinhas jocosas. Lembro-me em especial de uma em que a boca flácida contorcia para o lado e os olhos reviravam para cima expressando uma síntese cômica de nojo, resignação e tolerância pelas fraquezas da juventude.

Seu surpreendente relato começou com uma menção introdutória a sua companheira de tenda no verão passado, que instruiu-a em diversas manipulações. De início, a leal Ginny recusou-se a dizer seu nome.

"Foi a Mercedes Danglars?" perguntei.

"Não, não foi...Foi a filha de um sujeito importante. Ele..."

"Rose Carmine?"

"Não, claro que não, o pai dela..." deu uma parada repentina. "Esse pessoal da minha turma é bem danadinho, mas não tanto assim. Se você precisa mesmo saber, o nome dela é Elizabeth Pieri, ela agora está na suíça fazendo algum curso de férias, o pai dela é trouxa e é executivo."

Quis saber se alguma das mães ficara sabendo dessas diversões.

"Nem pensar", ela respondeu em voz fraca, fingindo pavor e alívio.

É claro que ela fez a coisa toda errada, mas contar isso a mamãe teria sido a pior delas.

Contudo, eu estava mais interessado nas experiências heterossexuais. O que será que queria dizer "bem danadinho"?

Bem, os gêmeos McField haviam dormido na mesma cama durante anos, e Marcy Scott, o garoto mais anormal da sala, havia furtado os batons com gosto de morango da Srta.Smith e se passado para sentir o gosto dela, e Kenneth Knight – o mais inteligente – costumava se exibir sempre que tinha uma chance e...

"Vamos para o caso Michael Corner." disse eu, e logo depois fiquei sabendo da história toda.

Bárbara Luke, uma loura robusta e dois anos mais velha que ela, havia lhe apresentado à figura no final do quarto ano, e ele tinha sentado com ela num canto da plataforma, antes de embarcar de volta para casa e os dois tiveram a primeira conversa. Ele era tão calmo e triste e quase não sorria, e quando o fazia era emocionante...Bem, ele era meio revoltado com os pais, xingou a mãe várias vezes durante a conversa, embora os adjetivos fossem sempre muito amenos e podiam até ser confundidos com uma forma engraçada de referência, ah sim, e ele tem um maravilhoso cheiro masculino que...

"Porque você diz que ele não tem hábitos imorais?", perguntei, mais uma vez não deixando que ela terminasse seu relato.

"De início, ele tinha.Aquele amigo dele é uma péssima influência, mas longe dele, Michael é um garoto comum. Apenas uma vez ficou insistindo para "vermos como é que era" quando eu lhe disse que não sabia que tipo de brincadeira ele fazia com a prima quando ia para a Mansão de Inverno dela."

Não, ele não bebia quando estava com ela. Ele havia lhe dado um livro sobre a Revolução Francesa e por esses reles motivos eu não o odiei com mais intensidade. O babaca sórdido nem ao menos despertara o senso lúbrico de Ginny. Na verdade, apesar de ele ser "bem bonitinho", acho mesmo que contribuiu para sufocar um pouco sua sensualidade.

A essa altura já eram quase dez horas. Com a vazante do desejo, uma sensação sombria de desgosto, acentuada pela silenciosa e gelada noite de inverno, fiquei encostado na cama ao lado dela, a cabeça jogada para trás, respirando não sei que ar ralo e dolorosamente frio, imaginando se não teria sido mesmo melhor ter trancado a porta, senti os olhos de Gina sobre mim e ela emitiu aquela risadinha que eu tanto amava. A única luz que entrava no quarto era a da lua. Na penumbra prateada, a pele dela ficava luminosa como um mármore depois da chuva, e o vestidinho de algodão azul e branco quase translúcido.

Ela esticou-se em minha direção, eu acariciei suavemente seus cabelos e nos beijamos. Entre cobiçosos murmúrios de elogios em relação a minhas características fisiológicas, ela deslizou para cima de mim e ficou me olhando muito de perto, o lábio inferior brilhando- eu estava prestes a dissolver-me. De repente, com uma explosão impetuosa de alegria, ela encostou a boca em meu ouvido – mas durante um bom tempo minha mente não foi capaz de separar em palavras o quente trovejar de seu sussurro, e ela riu, afastou o ombro macio do alcance de minha boca, e tentou outra vez, e gradualmente a estranha sensação de viver num mundo novo em folha, o mundo louco de sonhos onde tudo era permitido tomou conta de mim á medida que entendia o que ela estava sugerindo. Respondi que não conhecia a brincadeira que Michael e sua prima praticavam. "Vai me dizer que você nunca...?" perguntou, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão de delicada curiosidade. "Você nunca...", recomeçou. "Quer dizer que você nunca fez isso?"

"Nunca". Respondi com toda a sinceridade.

"Está bem", disse Gina, "então vamos ver como é que é."

Todavia, não aborrecerei meus pacientes leitores com um relato pormenorizado da presunção de Gina. Basta dizer que não percebi o menor traço de pudor em minha bela e imatura irmã, a qual o método moderno de educação mista, os costumes da convulsiva juventude inglesa, a indústria dos acampamentos de férias e tudo mais tinham depravado de forma completa e irremediável. Ela encarava o ato sexual apenas como parte do nosso mundo prematuro, ao qual os adultos não tinham acesso e se tinham, era de maneira desgastante e sem sabor. Gina manuseou minha vida de modo energético e inocente, como se fosse um utensílio que lhe pertencia por direito e consangüinidade e não estivesse conectado ao meu corpo. Embora desejosa de impressionar-me com o mundo das pirralhas homossexuais, ela não estava de todo preparada para certas discrepâncias entre uma garota e um garoto. Só mesmo uma boa dose de orgulho impediu-a de desistir, pois, na situação incomum em que me achava, fingi (mas havia um pouco de verdade no fingimento prosaico) uma suprema ignorância e deixei que ela dirigisse os trabalhos – pelo menos enquanto pude agüentar. Mas, de fato essas questões são irrelevantes.

Por um raio de luz que entrou na cabeça de Ginny e fez seu cérebro, num lampejo veloz, clarear por um instante, eu percebi que ela tinha se dado conta que estivera o tempo todo errada, e o que estávamos fazendo não era uma brincadeira, como ela mesma passou a encarar logo alguns segundos depois que tudo efetivamente começou.

Tenho que avançar com cautela. Tenho de falar num sussurro. Jamais teria dado certo, não é mesmo? Se outra pessoa tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente por minha irmã. Se eu fosse um pintor, se tivesse que redecorar um salão de jantar com muitas de minhas próprias obras, teria feito alguma coisa numa linha de fragmentos seqüenciais. Segue abaixo.

Pintaria um campo. Pintaria um caramanchão coberto de flores flamejantes. Pintaria estudos da natureza – um tigre perseguindo uma ave-do-paraiso, uma serpente quase sufocada ao engolir uma pessoa viva. Pintaria esses glóbulos luminosos que brilham como porcelana corrompida pelas paredes dos nossos vasos sangüíneos, o azul por fora, o rubro por dentro. Pintaria os veios defeituosos do mármore sujo de um cemitério largado aos cuidados de um coveiro morto. Pintaria Confissões a Beira de um Lago. Pintaria choupos, macieiras, cerdas afiadas de uma vassoura, um olho verde cravejado de agulhas de água ao redor da pupila. Pintaria uma opala de fogo dissolvendo-se numa lagoa, as marolas formando círculos perfeitos, um último espasmo, uma última mancha de cor, vermelho ardente, rosa magoado, um suspiro, uma menina encolhendo-se de dor.

Como um negativo, o quarto amanheceu exatamente o contrário de como estava na noite anterior. Havia tanta luz que as paredes encardidas eram branco ofuscante, as cortinas de renda pareciam fios finíssimos trançados e perdidos na luz, a neve ao redor da janela estava derretendo. Como recordo já ter dito antes, dias assim são raros na Inglaterra, mas dias assim no inverno é quase uma aberração da natureza. Mas o sol estava forte e invadia violentamente o quarto. Olhei para o lado e me deparei com o rosto de boneca de Gina me observando. Ela não tinha ido para o seu próprio quarto, e quando perguntei, assombrado, porque ela havia perigosamente dormido ali, ela disse que nada importava afinal. A nua, frágil e láctea Gina, a ponta do nariz suavemente avermelhada por algum antígeno alérgico, a mão solta ao lado do travesseiro, amuou repentinamente o rosto e me tocou. "Ah, não", ela resmungou "Febre. De novo!" e levantou, transtornada e enraivecida, para ir chamar nossa mãe. Eu fiquei no quarto, sentido nada senão um frio muito absurdo e uma vaga vontade de rir.

Essa foi apenas a primeira manhã das férias de natal, e como eu desejava que elas ou nunca tivessem começado ou não acabassem nunca mais. Sinto muito se descrevo pouco os acontecimentos em Hogwarts e me detenho mais nos fatos que aconteciam na _Toca_, faço isso porque acredito que o meu propósito não é contar-lhes sobre os métodos práticos em reverter cadeiras em jacarés, ou cortinas em serpentes, ou até mesmo explicar-lhes como atravessar uma parede sem ficar preso dentro dela. Deixo esse tipo de coisa para aqueles que sabem o fazer com melhor desenvoltura que eu, e que têm tempo e assunto de sobra para esmiuçar as fascinações da magia. Era, sucintamente, esse tipo de coisa que acontecia em Hogwarts.

O que me preocupa agora é tentar compreender o anormal impulso, a mania fixa, que eu tinha pela minha irmã mais nova e que, diferentemente dela (mais, vejam bem, não estou querendo dizer que Gina não tivesse disfunções de comportamento; lembrem-se de que foi sempre ela quem me procurou e me instigou até o último segundo), não se tratava de uma inquietação da juventude latente, embora fosse inevitável pensar na pergunta "Porque é que ela não tentou 'ver como é que era' com Michael, ou Harry, ou qualquer outro garoto que tivesse mais experiência que ela mesma ao invés de mim?". No princípio era bastante ponderado, mas os arrebatadores desejos que Gina tinha por mim foram rapidamente se tornando assustadores e dificultavam minhas comedidas tentativas de levar uma vida normal com ela. Algumas vezes nos tratávamos realmente como irmãos, reclamando porque um se metia na conversa do outro quando a família toda estava reunida na sala, ou fazendo acusações sobre o uso indevido da mesinha de centro como apoio para pés, e chegando até mesmo a brigar seriamente para ver quem ficaria com o quarto dos gêmeos quando eles fossem embora da Toca. Mas a desavergonhada garota sempre tinha um pedido de desculpas mais extraordinário que o outro, e num deles lembro-me perfeitamente do susto que levei quando ela entrou no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho e abriu as cortinas com estrépito, sufocando qualquer exclamação indignada que eu pudesse ter dado com sua própria boca na minha.

Ela sempre foi assim, brusca e suave ao mesmo tempo, dissolvendo os anéis do meu cabelo no xampu, como uma criança deslumbrada com o sininho no pescoço de um gato, depois mandado-me ficar quieto, não me mover nem um segundo para que ela pudesse contar direitinho todas as sardas em minhas costas, em meus braços, em meu rosto. O mais impressionante é que eu me entregava inteiramente aos cuidados daquela criatura selvagem e celestial, fechando os olhos e tomado por uma sensação estranha quando ela encostava os lábios de algodão na minha pele. Vocês compreendem, debaixo d'água, no centro da palma da mão de Gina, dormindo sob o mesmo teto que ela, convivendo com a luminosidade fluorescente de seu corpo, eu não tinha mesmo para onde fugir.

Foi então que o nosso mundo começou a rachar. Bem devagar, em fragmentos discretos e profundos, para depois se esfacelar completamente.

Gina tampava os ouvidos com a as mãos e franzia a teste sofregamente quando escutava nossa mãe planejando sua transferência. Estávamos na segunda semana do mês de Julho após termos acabado o ano em Hogwarts. O verão era, como sempre foi e talvez nunca mude, incolor e repetitivo, a não ser pelo fato de que Fred e Jorge estavam se mudando de vez para os arredores da Cornualha, a região mais "a la Havaí" do Reino Unido e, é claro, a breve ameaça da ausência de Gina pelos próximos dois anos (iria variar de acordo com o comportamento dela).

Mas, porque a repentina transferência de Gina, caros leitores? Também não sei explicar esse fato. Foi uma idéia que mamãe achou extraordinária e que aflorou durante um barulhento almoço de fim-de-semana.

"Se Gina", ela começou, leviana, "terminasse os estudos na França, teríamos alguém que fala francês na família. Não sei como jamais pensamos nisso."

"Não gosto de Francês", replicou minha imperturbável irmã.

"Vai acabar gostando quando estiver lá. Beauxboton, não é esse o nome da escola e Magia na França, Arthur?"

"Hum-Hum."

"Há boas indicações sobre o lugar. Muito refinado", ela pareceu sentir o gosto da palavra, ou talvez fosse realmente a torta de maçã "Eu ficaria feliz se você fosse, minha querida."

Quanto a isso, Gina ergueu os olhos, de uma hora para outra compreendendo que deveria levar o assunto e mamãe a sério. Parou de mastigar o doce, deixando os lábios brilhando com calda caramelada enquanto pensava rapidamente o que poderia argumentar para por um ponto final naquele pesadelo iminente. Não achou nada.

Ficou resolvido que ela viajaria no início de Agosto.

Gina passou o resto do dia no quarto, talvez tentando entender como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente, o que,aliás, eu também me esforçava para compreender. Na manhã seguinte acordei com a criatura sentada na cadeira ao lado de minha cama, as extremidades dos olhos avermelhadas e úmidas de lágrimas, a gola larga do pijama escorregando pelo ombro e as pernas abertas ao redor do encosto da cadeira; a versada calcinha á amostra.

"Diga alguma coisa a ela" murmurou desesperadamente, a voz soando engrolada e abafada pelo braço apoiado á cadeira. "Não posso ir sozinha, Rony. Ao menos diga que quer ir também."

"Gina..."

"Não vou conseguir!" E com essas palavras ela começou a soluçar tão alto que tive medo que estivesse passando mal. Sentei-me e pousei a mão carinhosamente em seu joelho, um gesto que ela repeliu sem piedade. "Seu garoto estúpido e covarde! Se tocar outra vez em mim, conto para mamãe que você me violenta todos os dias!"

Seria só um gracejo? Havia uma nota ameaçadora, quase histérica em suas palavras tolas. Logo depois, fazendo com os lábios um som que parecia um chiado, Ginny começou a queixar-se de dor-de-cabeça. Ela parecia ter emagrecido nos últimos dias, pois suas saboneteiras estavam profundas e o pescoço, que era uma massa macia de nervos delicados e de pele branca e quente, estava delgado e frágil. Ela havia, talvez pelas observações instrutivas de Hermione, aprendido a ser mais discreta em relação às pernas e à calcinha, embora aquele não fosse o caso.

"Olha", ela disse naquela voz neutra que me feria tanto, "você também não quer que eu vá embora, então apenas me ajude."

"Quem disse que não quero que vá embora?", suavemente, sem seriedade demais ou entonações debochadas.

"Ainda que você não goste mesmo mais de mim, eu sei que não quer"

"Ginny, porque é que você acha que eu não gosto de você?"

"Bom, você ainda nem me beijou, beijou?"

Morrendo por dentro, gemendo por dentro, eu fui até a fechadura e tranquei a porta. Permiti-me, então, chegar perto dela e afagar seus cabelos despenteados e cheirando a travesseiro. Gina sempre foi inclinada a achar que certas demonstrações de carinho eram demasiado incomodas.

"Escuta", ela disse, afastando a cabeça. "você sabe porque mamãe está fazendo isso. É claro que sabe."

Não querendo abusar da minha aparente falta de senso, comecei a dizer que sabia. Àquela altura do campeonato a casa toda já tinha notado que de fraterno, entre mim e Gina, só havia restado as brigas. Entretanto, o que me dava um pouco mais de paz psicológica, era ter certeza de que nossas atitudes remotamente consangüíneas indicavam um grau de afastamento e não um nível imprudente de intimidade. A não ser para mamãe. Me dava medo sequer desconfiar que ela, na verdade, não tinha nenhum motivo nobre para mandar Gina ir estudar na França.

"Ninguém desconfia de nada, seu bobo", ela deu um delicioso risinho sarcástico, depois pulou para a cama. "O problema todo não é a França, são os franceses."

"Acho que você supera."

"Não sozinha."

Gina estava deitada com a cabeça inclinada, olhando o céu enquanto mordia a extremidade do lençol e balançava as pernas unidas de um lado para o outro. Houve um ínfimo segundo em que, nas minhas irrefletidas expectativas, desejei que ela fosse ainda menos prudente, mas o fato era que eu não cabia dentro das minhas próprias projeções.

De repente, a inquieta garota largou o lençol e varreu todos os travesseiros e cobertas para o chão num incompreensível acesso de raiva.

"Eu nem ao menos sei falar francês! Quantos amigos vou fazer, quantas pessoas vou conhecer?", como eu não tivesse nenhuma palavra de consolo, ela continuou, agora perigosamente suave. "_J'ai toujours admiré l'oeuvre ormondedu sublime Dublinois. C'est etendu?"_

Espantei-me, logicamente, com aquele fato novo. O que provavelmente causou frenesis de prazer em Gina: ela se deliciava particularmente quando causava surpresa em alguém. Tanto foi visível o meu pasmo, que ela fez uma de suas caras malévolas e me puxou para a cama com violência, falando numa mistura cataclísmica de satisfação e cobiça:

"_Pardonnez_, meu irmão. Não estava falando com _voc_." Claro que não , minha meiga e fogosa Gina.

Ao longo do período da viagem de Gina (2 anos), colecionei mais de duas dúzias de cartas, e sempre achei que esse número fosse insuficiente. Copilarei para cá um fragmento de uma delas:

_Estou tendo aulas particulares de Estudo dos Trouxas com Isabelle Grenuille, acho que já a mencionei antes. Muito rica, discreta e mansa. Quero dizer, ela tem uma personalidade boa de se conviver. Aqui faz muito calor, o que me obrigou a cortar fora metade do meu cabelo (ia ser mais da metade, mas, num surto de inquietação, Isabelle atirou-se sobre a cabeleireira e a persuadiu – a mim também – a ser menos precipitada. Acredito que isso se deve ao fato de cabelos ruivos aqui serem muito raros, o irmão de Isabelle tem um cabelo loiro que pode se confundir com um cobre esmaecido na luz, mas é o mais próximo de um ruivo que eu já pude ver por aqui)._

O restante das linhas eram preenchidas com acasos dessa mesma natureza. Gina não reservava para mim sequer o privilégio de suas experiências pessoais. O que eu recebia eram pedaços da fatia mais insignificante de sua vida. Apenas uma única vez ela permitiu-se enviar para mim, como quando se tenta uma criança com um doce inalcançável no ar, uma daquelas fotos instantâneas dos trouxas. Nesta, ela, Isabelle e ainda uma singularidade excêntrica trajando negro e ostentando pedaços de metal pelo rosto, se espremiam para caber no pequeno espaço da fotografia, tirada nalguma rua empanturrada de franceses numa manhã aparentemente calorenta. Minha encantadora Gina conseguia suplantar todo o resto do cenário urbano e a pouca beleza das outras duas garotas com apenas um sorriso de morango e um desastrado gesto de afastar os cabelos radiantes, que na brisa da hora ondulavam em seu rosto, para trás das orelhas. Com efeito, não me recordo de mais nenhum detalhe daquela foto, senão do conjunto diáfano de malha azul clara que minha irmã usava naquele dia ensolarado. Ah, se eu tivesse a audácia de acreditar nos sonhos, se um gênio da lâmpada saísse de uma das fábulas exuberantes que eu lia quando criança e me concedesse três desejos, apenas um bastaria: afastá-la daquela rua conspurcada de prédios, levá-la até aquela confeitaria logo ali atrás do grupo de turistas espanhóis, e comprar para ela um sorvete que levasse todas as cores e sabores que seus lábios conseguiriam provar, sem me preocupar em ter de enfrentar os perigos de uma comunicação com o balconista. Bem, mas não existe um sorvete que seja de todas as cores e sabores do mundo, não é mesmo minha querida _Gin?_

Inevitavelmente lembrei-me da fase primária de minha vida pós Gina.

Vista dorsal. Pedacinho de pele láctea brilhante entre a camiseta e os shorts brancos. Debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela, no ato de arrancar as folhas mais próximas de um choupo enquanto mantinha um diálogo torrencial com a visita (um amigo de nosso pai, acho eu). Meus braços e pernas eram superfícies convexas entre as quais – e não sobre as quais – eu avançava lentamente. Num ímpeto impaciente, ela deu um impulso no chão com as pontas dos pés, conseguindo arrancar um cacho de folhas salpicadas de orvalho e o atirar contra o pobre e seduzido visitante lá em baixo. Ao fazer isso, os músculos delicados da parte de trás de suas coxas e panturrilhas ondularam debaixo da pele translúcida.O efeito foi equivalente ao de um lençol de cetim branco sendo sacudido suavemente ao sol. Devo ter levado horas para chegar até ela, mas, por fim, cheguei bem atrás dela, e então, para encobrir minha verdadeira tática, tive a infeliz idéia de bancar o engraçadinho – sacudindo-a pela nuca ou coisa assim - , e ela reagiu com um ganido agudo: "Pára com isso!". Foi tão rude a maneira de falar da safadinha que Rony, o Inconveniente, o rosto contraído numa expressão de malévola ironia, bateu lugubremente em retirada enquanto ela continuava a despejar baboseiras pela janela.

Mas prestem atenção no que aconteceu depois. Terminado o almoço, instalei-me na desgastada espreguiçadeira para tentar me livrar das conversas sem propósito na cozinha. De repente duas mãozinhas voadoras cobriram meus olhos: ela havia se esgueirado furtivamente por trás, e na tentativa de tapar o sol, seus dedos se tingiam de um vermelho luminoso, e ela, em meio a risadas nervosas, saltitava daqui para ali enquanto eu tentava alcançá-la, os braços esticados para trás, sem levantar o corpo da cadeira. Minha mão roçou por suas pernas ágeis e macias no momento exato em que a Sra. Weasley fez sua entrada em cena, dizendo em tom indulgente: "Tratem de cuidar desse jardim amanhã. Estou vendo as pontas das orelhas dos gnomos flutuando por cima do mato."

Subitamente imaginei Gin voltando para casa – alva, ardente, sonolenta, entorpecida – e por pouco não chorei de paixão e de impaciência.

As cartas estavam ficando cada vez mais insuportáveis. Agora ela se dedicara e narrar sobre o corpo docente de Beauxbotton. Desta vez não copilarei nenhuma parte de seus relatos, pelo simples motivo de que todas as cartas são agora pó. Queimei-as todas num acesso de ciúmes. Bem, Gina tinha uma predileção especial pelo professor de Magia Negra. Alto, moreno e de nariz reto. Em suas descrições, os tons de salmão e castanho que sua pele podia adquirir eram excitantes. Sobre isso, eu não fazia observação alguma nas cartas que enviava como resposta: era como se ela jamais tivesse falado da existência do professor.

O que eu não podia imaginar era que ela estava séria e perigosamente nas garras do demônio bronzeado. Aulas extras de Magia Negra eram citadas em lapsos de distração nas cartas que ela enviava para mamãe, sem imaginar a possibilidade de eu surrupiá-las com o objetivo de procurar nelas qualquer nesga de intimidade ocultada de mim. Afora as observações despreocupadas de Gina ("Não raro chego atrasada nas aulas de Magia Negra e o professor pede para que eu fique na sala depois do horário para terminar as lições que não faço. Tente entender, mamãe, elas são um saco.") existiam referências explícitas às suas transgressões sexuais, as quais mamãe só não notava por falta de dados, estes todos escondidos nas cartas endereçadas a mim, e que a ingênua Gina depositava total confiança de que eu não as compartilharia com mais ninguém, e de fato jamais tive coragem de decepcioná-la. Uma das referências mais abrasivas foi a de um estranho encontro no laboratório de poções para um apanhado da matéria dada durante o período letivo.

Numa de suas últimas cartas, ela havia avisado que gostaria de ir passar as férias de verão na _Toca_.

Para minha surpresa, encontrei-a sozinha. Estava sentada na poltrona, de calças compridas e camiseta branca sem mangas, as pernas atravessadas por cima de um dos braços do móvel, olhando para mim como se tivesse dificuldade em reconhecer-me. As curvas francas de seus seios macios eram acentuadas, e não atenuadas, pelo caimento da fina camiseta de algodão – e aquela franqueza me irritou. Ela tinha acabado de chegar, provavelmente, não havia tomado banho; no entanto, o batom havia sido reforçado nos lábios, que cintilavam com uma cobertura transparente por cima da coloração naturalmente rosada. E lá estava ela, sentada, um dedo entre a boca e outra mão no colo, sonhadora, irradiando um fulgor diabólico que nada tinha a ver comigo.

Depositei sobre a mesa com um baque a cesta de maçãs que trouxera para dentro a mando de nossa mãe.

Ela reparou nas frutas e estendeu o corpo em direção à mesa. Contemplei a estrada que serpenteava tão nitidamente na moldurada janela...Que suspeita específica eu poderia ter? Comentários corriqueiros sobre um professor de magia Negra, aulas de reforço sobre a matéria que ela mais detestava. De fato nenhuma – mas aqueles olhos lunares, aquele calor singular que emanava dela! Mais do que nunca, ela estava irradiando um brilho estranhamente sensual que provocaria verdadeiros acessos de concupiscência nos moleques da Grifinória; ou em qualquer mortal. Com um apetite crescente, Ginny atacou as maçãs. De repente, escutei o ruído de nossos pais lá dentro, o tilintar de talheres e o lampejo de luzes avermelhadas piscando na parede em frente á cozinha. Corri para cima.

"Que que há? Aonde você vai?" gritou Gina, vindo em seguida.

Não disse nada. Empurrei seu corpo macio para dentro do meu quarto e entrei atrás dela. Rasguei a camiseta com um repuxão, arranquei-lhe a calça, as sandálias. A lateral da calcinha parecia, para mim, um lacre feito de papel manteiga. Ela segurou minha mão rapidamente – meus atos convulsivos a assustaram.

"Ei...não me machuque" murmurou ela com um sorriso triste.

Foi a última vez que a vi daquela forma. Depois disso, com uma pressa incompreensível, ela voltou para a iluminada França.

Nesta fanfic foram usados trechos das obras de Vladimir Nabokov ("Lolita") e Jeffrey Eugenides ("Virgens Suicidas").


End file.
